DreamWorks Experience
This article needs to be rewritten so that it is no longer an advertisement. Sands China Ltd. is the leading developer, owner and operator of integrated resorts in Macao. The befittingly named Cotai Strip Resorts, situated on reclaimed land between the islands of Coloane and Taipa, is the one destination that provides a stunning array of experiences at the heart of Cotai. Cotai Strip Resorts has transformed a gaming-centric day-trip market into an integrated resort city and international hub for business and leisure travellers. Pulsating with life, both night and day, Cotai Strip Resorts features an expansive offering of affordable luxury available nowhere else in Macao, with approximately 9,000 hotel rooms and suites, international superstar live entertainment, duty-free shopping with 600 retailers offering an unparalleled array of name brands, 1.3 million square feet (120,000 square metres) of meeting and exhibition space for Asia's leading conferences and exhibitions, gaming excitement, transportation offerings and well over 100 dining options, including international restaurants, bars and lounges. Cotai Strip Resorts is a must-see destination providing every guest with an unforgettable experience and unparalleled excitement. Comprised of the The Venetian® Macao-Resort-Hotel; The Plaza™ Macao, featuring the Four Seasons Hotel Macao; and Sands® Cotai Central, featuring the world's largest Conrad, Sheraton, and Holiday Inn hotels, Cotai Strip Resorts is where Asia's ultimate destination is all within reach. Cotai Strip Resorts....truly Macao Starts Here™. For more information, please visit www.cotaistrip.com.mo/en/. Cotai Strip Resorts Introduces the DreamWorks Experience to Macao in First-of-Its-Kind Family Fun Destination '(Macao, April 30, 2013) -' Cotai Strip Resorts' newest integrated resort Sands® Cotai Central will soon be home to the interactive and entertaining DreamWorks Experience at Cotai Strip Resorts, beginning July 1, 2013, as a result of the new relationship between Sands China Ltd. and the world famous DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. (NASDAQ: DWA). With this monumental move, Sands China is taking the lead to introduce a first-of-its-kind family fun destination to Macao in what the company believes will be a key factor in promoting the diversification of Macao's tourism industry. "All of us at DreamWorks Animation are excited to bring the DreamWorks Experience to this amazing integrated resort city," said DreamWorks Animation's Chief Executive Officer Jeffrey Katzenberg. "Cotai Strip Resorts has become a great destination for families and now it's going to be even better!" Supported by the Macao Government Tourist Office, the DreamWorks Experience at Cotai Strip Resorts is the result of a new resort licencing agreement between Sands China and DreamWorks Animation, bringing the global entertainment company's well-known characters and franchises, such as Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek and Madagascar to events, shows and offerings throughout Cotai Strip Resorts on the properties of Sands Cotai Central and The Venetian® Macao. The arrival of the DreamWorks cast of animated characters represents an exciting first for Macao. Guests and visitors will have new opportunities to see and interact with well-known franchise characters including Po from Kung Fu Panda, Shrek, Fiona and Puss in Boots from Shrek; Alex the lion, King Julien and the penguins from''Madagascar'' and Toothless and Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon, just to name a few. "Sands China is pleased to bring the hugely popular DreamWorks Experience to Macao," said Edward Tracy, President and Chief Executive Officer of Sands China Ltd. "This innovative offering changes the landscape of family-friendly entertainment in Macao, and is sure to be a big draw for guests of all ages, offering yet another reason to visit our fabulous integrated resort city - Cotai Strip Resorts. Sands China remains focused on enhancing the stay of each visitor and on increasing the diversity of world-class family entertainment options available in Macao; the DreamWorks Experience at Cotai Strip Resorts gives families and the young at heart yet another exciting way to be entertained." A selection of the upcoming attractions was unveiled at a press conference Tuesday at the Venetian Theatre. Beginning July 1, visitors to Cotai Strip Resorts can look forward to: *A DreamWorks Experience at Cotai Strip Resorts performance *Special DreamWorks room packages *A spectacular daily DreamWorks parade *Character dining experiences *Themed areas for character meet-and-greets *DreamWorks in-room activities and amenities *Themed meetings and event packages *VIP experiences *Character interaction at birthday parties *Photo shoots with DreamWorks characters *A special DreamWorks 3D light and sound spectacular coming Q4 2013 *DreamWorks-themed Ice World coming Q4 2013 Main characters that are coming to Cotai * Po Master Po Ping (known simply as Po) is the main character of the Kung Fu Panda series. He is a giant panda, the adopted son of Mr. Ping and is also one of Master Shifu’s students at the Jade Palace. He is the foretold Dragon Warrior of legend. * Shrek is a large, green, physically intimidating Ogre and the star of the Shrek franchise. Shrek appears in the stage musical version of the 2001 film, which debuted in 2008. * Alex the Lion is the lead animal in Madagascar. He is the headstrong leader of his animal friends. Alex is used to the life of comfort in the zoo, but learns to adapt to the wild. Category:Theme Park Locations Category:Asia Category:Theme Parks